Múltiples interpretaciones de un mismo hecho
by le mousquetaire
Summary: POV múltiple


John estaba dormitando en su sillón favorito, con las noticias en la televisión como sonido de fondo. Había pasado la tarde redactando sus últimos casos para su blog, haciendo algo de tiempo mientras Sherlock volvía de una de sus acostumbradas salidas, de las que no sabía nada más que la hora en que había salido y la hora en que regresaba.

El diario que cayó sobre su regazo fue lo que lo despertó. Sherlock se movía por la habitación, buscando algo entre las montañas de papeles que conformaban su archivo.

- Busca alguna película que desees ver, vamos a ir al cine. – John le observó leer y descartar documento tras documento, para después ignorarlo, como usualmente lo hacía cuando se ponía en ese estado. Abrió el diario y buscó la cartelera.

- ¿Alguna hora en particular? – Un _no_ le llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Encontró una cinta que deseaba ver, para una hora y media más tarde. – Hecho.

- Bien. Mycroft se ha invitado a tomar el té. – Guardó un papel en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se volvió a mirarle. - ¿Listo? Vamos.

- Quieres que vayamos al cine para no estar aquí cuando llegue tu hermano.

- No. El Times ha estado rogándome que les envíe un artículo para que lo publiquen, sobre lo que sea, simplemente para poder poner mi nombre en su lista de colaboradores. – Mientras hablaba, cambiaba los viejos parches de nicotina por unos nuevos. – Así que, iremos al cine, veremos una película, escribiré un artículo de unas 400 palabras detallando lo absurdo del argumento, sus inconsistencias, sus errores de continuidad y la estupidez de la gente que paga por perder dos horas en una sala a oscuras rodeando de otras personas estúpidas. El tipo de material con el que llenan plana tras plana de su diario.

John nunca dejaría de encontrar divertida esa manía de su compañero de cuarto de buscar distracciones en las cosas más ridículas. Buscó su saco y su billetera y se dispuso a seguirle.

- ¿No vamos a decirle a la sra. Hudson que vamos a salir? – Le alcanzó al final de la escalera, cuando ya estaba con un pie en la calle.

- ¿Y quién va a decirle a Mycroft que estamos arriba, esperándole para tomar el té? – Sherlock le regaló una de esas sonrisas traviesas que muchos consideraban propias de un loco. Cerraba la puerta mientras Sherlock se adelantaba a parar un taxi.

Había elegido la primer película que pasaban en el rango de tiempo que les llevaría llegar a la sala desde la casa. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver algo que realmente le interesaba, considerando el riesgo de que les echaran del lugar a mitad de la proyección.

Había visto como se comportaba Sherlock viendo simple televisión, sería interesante ver como reaccionaba en una atestada sala de cine, viendo una genérica película de acción.

Realmente extrañaba los días en que se podía beber cerveza en el cine.

* * *

Harry no paraba de reclamarle el que aun no le hubiera presentado formalmente con su peculiar y muy famoso compañero de departamento. John inventaba cualquier cosa para retrasar ese momento.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería un encuentro entre estos dos.

Pero Harry era terca como una mula y más tarde que temprano ese encuentro tendría lugar. Cansada de esperar, Harry se presentó una tarde en su departamento sin avisar.

Le abrió la puerta y fue arrollado en el camino de esta para entrar al lugar antes de que John pudiera detenerla. La siguió hasta el segundo piso, agradecido de que Sherlock estuviera ocupado en algún lugar de la casa y no tirado como siempre en su sofá.

La Sra. Hudson se presentó a si misma, acompañada por un servicio de té y bocadillos, preguntando cuanto se le ocurría sobre la relación fraternal de los presentes.

Harry observaba cada detalle a su alrededor, como si buscara resolver el misterio sobre el ausente compañero de su hermano, en el estudiado desorden de la habitación.

Unos pasos resonaron por la escalera y John dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, resignado a su mala suerte.

- John, si no tienes algo importante que hacer esta tarde, ¿qué te parece si…? -. Harry se puso de pie y le sonrió al recién llegado, extendiendo su mano. – Oh, finalmente. – La miró de arriba abajo y una sonrisa de esas que acostumbraba regalar a los desconocidos curvó sus labios. Ignoró su mano extendida y fijó su mirada en John, que se había hundido en el sofá, esperando a que el show comenzara. – Veo que estas ocupado. Que tengan una buena tarde. – Se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras abajo. Un instante después escucharon la puerta de la calle.

- Pero que sujeto tan grosero… - Harry comentó, esperando que sus interlocutores apoyaran su comentario, pero tanto John como la Sra. Hudson estaban acostumbrados a los exabruptos de Holmes.

- Ya lo conociste, ahora, ¿puedes hacer el favor de marcharte? - Harry le hizo una mueca de disgusto y dedicó toda su atención a la Sra. Hudson, a quien atacó con preguntas, sabiendo que era del tipo que adora chismorrear sobre los demás.

Por una hora, John soportó la charla insulsa de ambas mujeres, aunque le tenía que reconocer a su hermana el talento que tenía para hacer las preguntas correctas para obtener la información que deseaba conocer.

Harry se invitó a si misma para un par de semanas después para tomar el té con su casera y John se sintió feliz de arrastrarla hacia la salida. Su desquiciada hermana se había quitado la espinita de conocer a su compañero y el mundo había sobrevivido a su primer encuentro cara a cara. John sabía agradecer las pequeñas victorias.

Salieron a la calle, John la acompañaría hasta su auto, más para asegurarse de que se marchaba que por mera cortesía.

- No puedo comprender como alguien de tu temperamento puede convivir con alguien como él. – Harry gesticulaba en abierta indignación por el abuso que se hacía con su hermano. – Sólo puede haber una explicación, ¿qué tan bueno es en la cama?

John la miró con la boca abierta, tratando de expresar las mil y un respuestas a esa pregunta que corrían una tras otra por su cabeza. Harry sonreía con picardía, como si hubiera descubierto el gran secreto, la verdadera razón por la que su hermano había retrasado el momento en que se conocieran

- Nosotros, no… no se de que estas hablando. Y por favor, guárdate esos comentarios absurdos para… - estaban dando vuelta a la esquina cuando se toparon de frente con el sujeto de su conversación. Harry le sonrió a John victoriosa y el pobre doctor deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara.

- Oh, Sr. Holmes, tal vez usted pueda responderme esto. Para que alguien como usted soporte a este complicado caballero a quien tengo la desgracia de llamar mi hermano, supongo que debe tener algún talento especial. Dígame, ¿qué tan bueno es en la cama?

- No sabría responderle con certeza, señorita, siendo que técnicamente, su hermano y yo nunca hemos compartido una cama. – La respuesta fue inmediata, sin vacilaciones y tan franca como podría esperarse de Sherlock. John observó la reacción de Harry ante la respuesta – la verdad, de hecho – que había recibido ante su pregunta. – Podría hablarle de cualquier otra experiencia que hemos compartido en el pasado, pero necesitaría que fuera más específica sobre aquello que desea saber.

John abrió los ojos, asustado. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Sherlock le diera carta blanca a Harry para preguntar cualquier cosa que le cruzara por la cabeza. Harry no perdió de vista la expresión de su rostro y comenzó a formular una lista mental de lo que deseaba saber.

- Creo que le será suficiente saber que su hermano es realmente alguien a quien uno desearía conocer mucho, mucho más íntimamente, - ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando cuando siguió hablando, mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta del 221b. – En una cama o en cualquier otra parte… - dijo, inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry le golpeó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas y John se apartó unos pasos para mantener su integridad física intacta.

- Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías? – Echó a caminar hacia su auto, enviándole un beso al aire. John esperó hasta que la vio cruzar la calle y caminó los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta del departamento. En vez de entrar, se sentó en el pequeño escalón fuera de la puerta. ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar?

* * *

Lestrade le sonrió cuando le vio salir de la habitación – ahora escena del crimen – en la que Sherlock hacía una de sus elaboradas investigaciones. Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad necesaria para aportar algo al proceso deductivo de su amigo y habían sido testigos de suficientes de esas escenas, como para saber que era mucho más apropiado no estorbar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? – Lestrade le preguntó, señalando al hombre que revisaba una a una las paredes del salón principal de la galería de la que había sido extraída una muy valiosa pintura, perteneciente a una colección privada. John le miró con una expresión que podría significar "nada fuera de lo normal" o "no tienes idea de las cosas que tengo que soportar". Cualquiera que fuese su interpretación, Lestrade sonrió comprensivo.

- Debo confesar que, al principio, no creí que lo de ustedes fuera a durar tanto. – Uno de sus asistentes se le acercó con un documento para su autorización, que firmó sin leer. – Puedes presumir con justa razón de ser la relación más larga que Sherlock ha tenido en su vida.

- Pero tu lo has conocido por más tiempo que yo… - John recordó el comentario de Lestrade sobre haber trabajado con Sherlock por más de cinco años. Su relación de apenas unos meses no podía compararse con eso.

- Si, pero yo no duermo con él. – El detective le guiñó un ojo y John intentó decir algo para aclarar el malentendido, pero lo pensó bien y guardó silencio. Ya había intentando eso con Harry y no había servido de nada.

- En un par de ocasiones, en el pasado, Sherlock y yo… - John le miró con la boca abierta, genuinamente sorprendido por la revelación. – No eres del tipo celoso, ¿verdad? Pensé que él te lo había contado… - Lestrade miró al interior de la habitación, como para asegurarse de que Sherlock no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Fue cosa de nada, lo juro. Tú sabes como se pone cuando los casos se complican y no encuentra el inicio de la madeja. – John sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero por su experiencia, Sherlock salía de esos momentos tomándola a balazos contra las paredes de la casa o aumentando la dosis de cualquier fármaco de su predilección para aclarar sus ideas.

Por lo poco que sabia de él, Sherlock probablemente consideraba cualquier actividad sexual, en solitario o en compañía, como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y energía. Imaginarlo teniendo sexo con Lestrade para ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta a un callejón sin salida en un caso, era algo que simplemente no podía concebir.

Qué todas las personas que los conocían, asumieran que estaba teniendo sexo con él, era aun mucho más inconcebible.

- …pero nada ha pasado entre nosotros desde que está contigo. – Lestrade seguía tratando de disculparse y John estaba comenzando a sentirse avergonzado. No sabía como hacerle entender al detective que no había razón alguna para hacerlo. – Nunca lo había visto tan contento desde que lo conozco. No me atrevo a decir que es feliz, porque creo que la felicidad es un sentimiento que solo experimenta cuando se trata de algo relacionado a un caso, como ambos sabemos – le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro, como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma que solo ellos dos conocían -, pero, desde que ustedes dos están juntos, puedo trabajar con él sin el deseo de apretarle el cuello cada dos minutos. Todo Scotland Yard y yo, personalmente, tenemos que agradecerte por ello.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y John le sonrió resignado. No tenía caso que se molestara en hacer cambiar de opinión a todo un departamento gubernamental sobre su idea de que estaba acostándose con Sherlock.

Repentinamente, Lestrade apartó su brazo y dio unos pasos alejándose de él. John le miró confundido, para después seguir la mirada del detective, que estaba fija en la entrada del salón principal de la galería. Sherlock les observaba fijamente, con el rostro serio y el cuerpo alerta. Un instante después comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

- El cuadro no ha salido de la galería y si tu equipo ha seguido el protocolo oficial como es debido, deben de tener al curador que hizo la denuncia bajo custodia para interrogarlo como testigo. - Lestrade asintió con la cabeza, apartándose aun más de John, que observaba cada uno de los gestos de ambos hombres.

– Dile que pagará menos tiempo si todo queda en tentativa de hurto. Seguramente encontrarás el cuadro en el cuarto donde guardan los artículos de limpieza. – John sonrió divertido al escuchar la expresión de burla de uno de los asistentes del detective, a quien Lestrade le pidió que registrara el cuarto mencionado. – Es el lugar más cercano a la salida y que queda justo entre esta sala y la oficina del curador. - Sherlock se acercó a Lestrade, imponiéndosele por su altura y por el gesto de molestia en su rostro.

- Te sugiero que la próxima vez que solicites mis servicios, tengas cuando menos un caso que ofrecerme. El caballero y yo – dijo señalando a John, quien estaba disfrutando la situación – tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en que ocuparnos que en hacer lo que se supone es itú/i trabajo. – Se quitó los guantes de látex que colocó en el bolsillo del saco del detective y se encaminó a la salida.

- Vaya que el tipo es celoso. – Le susurró al oído a John cuando este se disponía a seguirle. - ¿Sería mucho pedirte que le aclararas que no tengo interés alguno en inmiscuirme en su relación?

- ¡John! - Lestrade dio un brinco, sobresaltado y John le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Veré que puedo hacer… - Echó a caminar, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho. El que todos le consideraran la pareja de Sherlock estaba resultando ser una experiencia por demás divertida.

* * *

- Oh, querido, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención despertarte. – La Sra. Hudson estaba intentando, por enésima vez, poner algo de orden en la cocina del departamento. John estaba dormitando en el sofá de la salita, después de otra de esas largas jornadas de investigación junto a Sherlock.

- Supongo que Sherlock te mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Ese muchacho… - John observó la sonrisa de su casera y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – Aunque debo reconocer que ustedes son bastante discretos, apenas si escucho algo en la planta baja. Mi vecina no tiene tanta suerte con sus inquilinos, si te contara la de cosas que… - John se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un suspiro de frustración.

* * *

_Mi madre desea saber cuáles son tus intenciones con respecto a mi hermano. Me he tomado la libertad de decirle que son del todo honorables._

_Podríamos agendar una entrevista con ella para presentarlos formalmente, digamos, ¿a mediados de mes entrante?_

_Mycroft H._

* * *

Una tarde, John se plantó frente a Sherlock, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con toda la indignación de que era capaz pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo, John? – Sherlock siguió escribiendo algo en su celular, sin levantar la cabeza.

- Tu madre desea saber cuales son mis intenciones. - La situación había llegado a un punto en que estaba dejando de ser divertida para convertirse en completamente absurda.

- Mycroft ya le ha dicho que son honorables. Eso la mantendrá tranquila hasta que la veamos en un par de semanas. – Sherlock comentó sin dejar de escribir. – A menos que ese no sea el caso. – Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del saco y finalmente le miró a la cara. - ¿Tus intenciones no son honorables, John?

- ¡Ni siquiera tengo intenciones! – Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el rostro y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. - ¿Cómo es que a ti no parece importarte que todas las personas que conocemos estén convencidas de que tu y yo…? – Se detuvo y señaló el espacio entre ambos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar exactamente eso que deseaba decir, sin encontrarlas.

- Considerando todos los hechos y la forma en que las personas acostumbran analizar esos hechos, es una conclusión lógica. Hasta yo estaría convencido de que estamos teniendo sexo. Tú eres el único que sigue negándolo.

- ¡Porqué no estamos teniendo sexo, por eso! – La conversación estaba rayando en el filo de lo bizarro. - ¿Cómo voy a negar algo que no ha sucedido?

- Si ese es el único inconveniente, no veo cual es el problema… - Se levantó y se le acercó, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo con esa practicidad con que hacía todas las cosas. John se quedó quieto por un instante, repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde el momento en que Sherlock Holmes se había cruzado en su camino.

Viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva a la que su compañero de cuarto se refería un momento atrás, ellos juntos era la única consecuencia lógica. Abrió la boca para ofrecer su opinión sobre el particular, pero la lengua de Sherlock aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar con su exploración.

El paso siguiente era más que obvio en ese momento y John no tuvo más remedio que seguir con esa línea de pensamiento. Probablemente, teniendo más información con la que trabajar, sería más fácil encontrar una forma efectiva de entender el como el resto del mundo sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo, aun y cuando él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Mi cama es mucho más cómoda…

- Recuérdame contarle a tu hermana sobre eso después…


End file.
